Be Our Guest
"Be Our Guest" is a song written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Howard Ashman for Walt Disney Pictures' thirtieth animated feature film Beauty and the Beast. Originally recorded by American actor Jerry Orbach and English actress Angela Lansbury in their film roles as the characters Lumière and Mrs. Potts, "Be Our Guest" is an up-tempo Broadway and cabaret-style song. In the film, the song is performed in the style of a large-scale musical number by the castle's staff of enchanted servants to Belle in an attempt to make her feel welcome. Lyrics Lumière: Ma cherie Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents -'' ''Your dinner! Be... our... guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Lumière and Chorus: Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambé" Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Lumière: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Lumière and Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Lumière: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! Mrs. Potts: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert She'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Mrs. Potts: She's our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Chorus: Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been ten years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Lumière and chorus: Course by course! One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Beauty and the Beast songs